


Office Chairs

by tomatoes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jake Peralta is in LOOOOVE, romantic stylez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoes/pseuds/tomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake takes Amy to the MoMA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> *double thumbs-down and a fart noise*
> 
> Have I mentioned that B99 is my favorite show? Because it is. And I ship Jamy like no other. (also i think the office chair exhibit is an actual THING??? i wanna go no lie)

Jake was regretting this. I mean, who designed an exhibition of _office chairs_? It was basically like being at work, just in a fancier environment and with tourists snapping pictures everywhere.

"Hey, come look at this one!"

He had taken Amy to the exhibit as a gift, a thank you for clearing his name. And, y'know, saving his life. Rosa had flatly declined any kind of sentiment, but Amy was overjoyed when he told her that he had gotten tickets to visit. 

"You told me to go sightseeing, right? Well, we're gonna go sightsee some chairs." The line was weak and he knew it, but she had still been happy.

Which meant Jake was happy.

He focused on the frankly dismal office scene before him. Protected by glass was a smattering of office-related things, a desk, a chair. He couldn't see the "art" in it—it seemed more like a historical piece to him, if anything—but Amy was enjoying herself, and this was for her, so he swallowed the witty modern art remarks and followed Amy to the next showpiece. 

"And this one—let me see," she pulled away for a minute to look at the plaque, "in this one they—are you listening?"

"What? Of course I am."

Amy huffed out a laugh. "Jake, you are obviously bored out of your mind. We've looked at all the pieces, let's get lunch and call it a day."

They got sandwiches and talked about office chairs and drug addicts.

"No, it's crazy that he tried to kill you! I don't know how you're not even a little fazed." Amy said in half-awe, half-are-you-seriousness.

"I dunno. It's part of the job, I guess. You kind of sign up for life-threatening situations when you become a detective."

"I guess that's true." Amy laughed. He wanted to see her laugh more often.

"But could you seriously explain to me what you saw in the office chairs? I don't get it."

Amy shrugged. "I like offices, and organization, that kind of stuff. I just have a thing for it."

Jake clapped his hands together. "Bam! Title of your sex tape." He probably said it a little too loud because they were in a fancy art museum, but Amy was laughing, and when was the last time she'd laughed at a sex tape joke? Never, probably.

"Shut up!" She quipped, but it was high-pitched through the smile on her face, and Jake couldn't be happier. 

They were ready to leave the museum when Jake remembered something.

"Amy, wait."

She turned around to face him.

"What?"

"I'm gonna try a really cheesy pick-up line."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, god. Bring it on, I'm ready."

He inched closer to her. "Y'know, even though we're in a museum..."

He took her hands. _Don't mess this up, Jake._

"I think you're the beautifulest work of art here."

She smiled. "Beautifulest isn't a word," She said, before leaning in.

The kiss was not nearly as climatic as Jake had imagined, and not as long, because they had to pull away because it's hard to kiss when both people are smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at ninjabiran!


End file.
